El que nunca se fue
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Porque las personas que te quieren jamás te abandonan, y mientras su recuerdo siga vivo, no se habría ido. Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "James & Sirius" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer:** Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "James & Sirius" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

**El que nunca se fue**

Sirius Black se sentía solo.

No se mostraba de esa forma, sus amigos y compañeros no se daban cuenta, pero Sirius Black se sentía solo. Pese a la compañía de viejos compañeros y amigos de colegio, pese a la presencia de personas que luchaban por los mismos ideales que él, Sirius Black se sentía solo. No había que malinterpretar las cosas; Sirius no desdeñaba la compañía de nadie, sobre todo de personas que estuvieron en las buenas y en las malas con él. Era otra cosa que lo tenía tan apesadumbrado.

Mientras los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix celebraban el retorno de Arthur Weasley de San Mungo, Sirius estaba de pie frente al tapiz que mostraba la amplia genealogía de su familia, la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Sirius tuvo que suprimir un gruñido sarcástico: ninguno de los miembros dibujados en el tapiz hizo más por él que la persona en la que había estado pensando durante los últimos quince años. Nadie estuvo a su lado desde el comienzo, nadie más que él.

James Potter.

Ni su propia familia estuvo de la forma en que James lo hizo. En esos tiempos era muy difícil hallar a alguien que se pudiera valorar más que la propia sangre, algo que no era de extrañar porque ser desleal a la sangre en esos tiempos era castigado con la muerte. Él y James salieron de Hogwarts, salieron a la oscuridad, al terror de tiempos aciagos, tiempos de guerra, tiempos en los que un déspota sádico e indolente trataba de imponer la pureza de sangre como un imperativo universal. Eran esos tiempos cuando la amistad se ponía a prueba, y no muchos podían decir que habían pasado los desafíos, sobre todo cuando la sociedad mágica enfrentaba a un enemigo que podía usar a los amigos de uno en su contra.

A veces extrañaba tanto a James que podía jurar que Harry era su propia reencarnación. Y lo trataba como tal, lo trataba más como su amigo de toda la vida que como su ahijado. La señora Weasley tenía razón, aunque Sirius jamás lo admitiera, más que nada porque no quería que nadie considerara aquello como un problema.

Y seguía plantado delante del tapiz con los nombres de sus antepasados, seguía pensando en qué había pasado por la cabeza de la mayoría de los Black para pensar que la pureza de sangre podía ser impuesta a través de la tiranía. James, por otro lado, valoraba más el sacrificio que el poder y por culpa de sus creencias tuvo que morir.

¿Y se había ido en realidad?

Sirius comenzó a recordar.

* * *

_El Expreso de Hogwarts traqueteaba su camino sobre los rieles que llevaría nuevos estudiantes y otros con más edad y quizá más experiencia hacia ese baluarte de aprendizaje mágico que había permanecido de pie por un milenio. Los alumnos de cursos superiores, ya acostumbrados a la cantinela típica del mundo mágico, lucían más tranquilos y eran los que bromeaban y jugaban en el corredor, haciendo que los prefectos sudaran la gota gorda._

_ El Sirius Black de once años iba rumbo a su primer año de educación mágica. Sí, era un Black, sí, era de sangre pura, pero no estaba para nada nervioso. De hecho, era un niño bastante inquieto que tenía poco o nada en común con su hermano menor y con el resto de su prestigiosa familia. Se suponía que debía estar orgulloso de ser un Black pero aquel orgullo se esfumó de su ser para siempre cuando fue testigo de lo que realmente creía su familia y no le gustó para nada. En opinión de Sirius, eso era racismo._

_ Sirius iba solo en su compartimiento. Aquello era raro porque en esos tiempos la tasa de inscripciones en Hogwarts estaba por las nubes, aunque podría no ser tan extraño, dada la cantidad de alumnos que pasaban la mayoría del viaje irritando a los prefectos con sus bromas. Solo cuando la señora del carro —quien en esos tiempos era otra persona— apareció frente al compartimiento de Sirius, un chico con el pelo muy enmarañado y enredado, lentes redondos y una sonrisa grabada en piedra en su rostro apareció, moviendo un poco el carrito para ver a la persona que estaba tan solitaria en su asiento._

_ —No voy a preguntar si está desocupado, pues eso es más que obvio —dijo el recién llegado. Como Sirius, tampoco lucía nervioso o aprensivo por su inminente llegada al colegio—. Creo que la pregunta correcta sería, ¿me puedo sentar contigo?_

_ El recién llegado supo la respuesta en cuanto vio la expresión de Sirius._

_ —De acuerdo. Y podemos comer algunas golosinas como entrada para el banquete. Me han dicho que hay montañas de helado y trozos de carne del tamaño de una roca._

_ —Nosotros los niños decimos muchas cosas hoy en día —dijo el desconocido mientras extraía unos cuantos Galeones de sus bolsillos—. Mis padres me dicen que no coma tantos caramelos si no quiero tener problemas en los dientes._

_ —O peor —añadió Sirius, recordando a uno de sus antepasados que sufrió de una enfermedad incurable en el mundo mágico que se llamaba, según lo que escuchó, "diabetes". Cuando el joven de lentes escuchó la historia del antepasado de Sirius, se largó a reír._

_ —No te preocupes por eso. Es una enfermedad de ancianos._

_ —Entonces hinquémosles los dientes a esas dulces bendiciones, ¿te parece?_

_ —¡Vamos por ellos!_

_ Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué, pero existía algo que les impedía sentirse como extraños; más bien como si se conocieran desde hace muchos años. Y es que a lo largo de ese viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común. Ambos eran niños curiosos e inquietos y les gustaba hacer muchas travesuras, entre otras cosas. Sirius, pese a que vivió entre gente muy conservadora, siempre se consideró un bromista y, por supuesto, su primera víctima fue su hermano menor. Su madre siempre lo castigaba por realizar semejantes bromas, arguyendo que era una deshonra a la familia, una blasfemia injustificable y otras palabras que Sirius prefería no usar._

_ —No te he preguntado tu nombre —dijo Sirius mientras un prefecto lo arrastraba junto a su nuevo amigo hacia su compartimiento. Acababan de lanzarle un caldero de chocolate a una niña de cabello negro y con unas pocas pecas en su cara que se apellidaba McKinnon._

_ —No me has dicho el tuyo._

_ —Tú eres el que llegó a mi compartimiento. ¡Vamos! ¡Preséntate!_

_ El chico del cabello rebelde tomó asiento junto a Sirius y se desordenó más el pelo si cabe._

_ —¿Qué haces? ¿Te sacas pelusa de tu cabello? ¿Tienes pulgas?_

_ —No, es una costumbre familiar —dijo el niño de lentes—. Y soy James, James Potter._

* * *

Sirius en ese momento no se atrevió a creer que con James formaría una amistad que los definiría a ambos. Cuando se conocieron sólo eran dos niños con unas pocas cualidades en común y muchas ideas locas para jugar bromas a los demás alumnos del colegio. Quizá fue eso mismo lo que los unió de una forma que era poco vista en los días actuales.

* * *

_En primer año, a las dos semanas de haber entrado a Hogwarts, James y Sirius enfrentaron su primer castigo juntos. Ambos niños tenían una forma de hacer humor que a los alumnos les causaba mucha risa, pero que no causaba el mismo efecto en los profesores. Sin embargo, aquella fue una oportunidad única para conocerse mejor y aprender del otro de una forma en que era imposible en una Sala Común llena de una manada de alumnos aburridos y sin sentido del humor._

_ —¿Sabes qué Sirius? Creo que exageraste un poco —dijo James despreocupadamente mientras limpiaba una sustancia de aspecto pringoso en uno de los calderos en la mazmorra que se dictaba la clase de Pociones—. Aunque debo añadir que ese tonto de Snape se lo merecía._

_ —Y parece que a Lily Evans no le gustó mucho lo que le hiciste —acotó Sirius, echando un poco de una sustancia muggle conocida como limpiador sobre otro caldero, el cual estaba tan sucio que provocaba terror siquiera mirarlo—. Tienes que tener cuidado con esa niña James. Es como una versión rejuvenecida de McGonagall._

_ —Es sólo una niña —dijo James, haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia—. Nosotros sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco con ese mocoso grasiento._

_ —Podríamos sumergirlo en un caldero lleno de poción desengrasante —sugirió Sirius con un brillo muy característico en sus ojos, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno para Snape—. En todo caso, creo que lo necesita._

_ —Tienes razón —dijo James antes de proferir una exclamación de disgusto—. ¿Qué rayos es esto? Huele a excremento de dragón._

_ —Seguramente alguien no tiene mucha habilidad con la elaboración de pócimas —dijo Sirius, asegurándose que el caldero frente a él quedara reluciente—. ¿Te imaginas si alguien encendiera unas bengalas aquí? Quizá todo estallaría por los aires._

_ —O liberaría un humo tóxico._

_ —O sería nuestra primera gran broma —dijo Sirius—. En todo caso, la magia se basa en su gran mayoría en experimentar y prepararse para resultados desconocidos._

_ —Además, estas cosas son brebajes de primer año, nada peligroso, sólo molesto y potencialmente problemático para los profesores._

_ —Y da la casualidad que tengo un par de bengalas del doctor Filibuster —añadió Sirius, extrayendo de su bolsillo dos cohetes en miniatura, decorados con colores rimbombantes. Los depositó sobre un charco de algo que James sólo podía adivinar y prendieron al instante._

_ Un humo multicolor nubló la mazmorra. James y Sirius escaparon a tiempo de la zona afectada, pero la nube se filtró por unas grietas en el techo de la mazmorra y fue a parar directamente al Gran Salón, donde los efectos fueron instantáneos._

_ James y Sirius mataron el tiempo jugando al tres en raya en las paredes de la mazmorra con las narices tapadas con las mangas de sus túnicas. Cuando juzgaron prudente salir de las mazmorras —cuya entrada estaba custodiada por un Encantamiento de Impasibilidad Temporal—, ambos amigos salieron al Gran Salón. Todos los presentes, sin excepción, estaban mugiendo como vacas en un pastizal y ninguno podía entender lo que decía el otro. Sirius tuvo que recurrir a lo mejor de su autocontrol para no echarse al suelo de la risa y James sintió que se le rompieron como tres costillas tratando de no hacer lo mismo. No fue hasta que ambos entraron en la desierta Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando los dos rompieron a reír._

* * *

Era increíble cómo un par de niños traviesos podían convertirse en los mejores amigos. Sirius seguía mirando el tapiz del que él había sido borrado, pero mientras más ahondaba en los recuerdos de James, menos le importaba aparecer en su propio árbol genealógico. ¿Qué era la "noble" y ancestral casa de los Black sino un nido de buitres racistas? Él fue desacreditado y vilipendiado por su propia familia mientras que otra familia, no tan noble y ancestral como la que dejó atrás, lo aceptó sin condiciones ni juicios. En ese lugar no importaba tanto cuán limpia era su sangre como cuán limpio estaba su corazón.

* * *

_Sirius Black no entendía por qué estaba tan aprensivo. Se hallaba frente a la casa de su mejor amigo en el mundo con mil preguntas en su cabeza y ninguna respuesta. Era increíble cómo las dudas podían obnubilar la razón y embotar el intelecto. Sabía que, cuando se trataba de James Potter, las dudas eran cosas superfluas, pero eso no le impidió sentirse tan nervioso como cuando hizo frente a la situación que lo trajo a las puertas de la casa de los padres de James. La situación en la casa de los Black se hizo insoportable; los juicios insidiosos, las incesantes críticas, las muecas de repulsión cada vez que su madre y su hermano veían a un mago nacido de muggles. Le tomó cierto coraje a Sirius enfrentar a su familia y decir basta a la discriminación por la sangre. Seguramente hasta estaría desheredado de su parte de la fortuna familiar. Pero Sirius contaba con algo que el resto de su familia no tenía: amigos, amigos de verdad._

_ Tras varios años de compartir hasta los castigos en el colegio, Sirius y James eran como uña y mugre, prácticamente inseparables. Claro que ya no estaban solos en las locuras que ambos realizaban de manera espontánea, pero aunque eran cuatro, Sirius y James destacaban inmediatamente. Su mutua afición por las bromas los hicieron muy cercanos el uno con el otro y se apoyaban en todo, desde las tareas hasta con las chicas. De hecho, sin la ayuda de James, Sirius jamás habría tenido un romance con Marlene McKinnon, breve, pero un romance a fin de cuentas; por otro lado, sin Sirius, James no tendría siquiera una oportunidad con la imperturbable Lily Evans, en opinión de James, la chica más atractiva de Hogwarts._

_ Por eso no entendía su miedo a tocar el timbre de la casa en la que habitaba un amigo que había estado con él en las claras, en las oscuras y en las grises. Tal vez el morral que cargaba —no literalmente un morral, sino que llevaba sobre sus espaldas la reputación de su familia— podría ser una desventaja, pero James no era un tipo que se inclinara a juzgar a las personas por el apellido. Así que Sirius tragó saliva, se armó de coraje como el buen Gryffindor que era y tocó el timbre rápidamente, como queriendo que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. No obstante, la puerta se abrió y una réplica de James, sólo que con más años a cuestas, se asomó por el borde._

_ —¿Se le ofrece algo, joven?_

_ Sirius carraspeó para disimular su nerviosismo._

_ —¿Vive aquí James Potter? —preguntó. Sirius sabía con exactitud que esa era la casa correcta. Formuló la pregunta para, una vez más, disimular su nerviosismo._

_ —Yo soy su padre y sí, vive aquí. ¿Usted lo conoce?_

_ —Soy un amigo del colegio. ¿Se encuentra él en casa?_

_ —Sí. Por cierto, ¿quién es usted?_

_ Sirius vaciló un par de segundos antes de responder. La reputación de los Black no era exactamente positiva y estaba seguro que en cuanto pronunciara su nombre, el padre de James compondría una expresión rara._

_ —Soy Sirius, Sirius Black._

_ Quien esperaba afuera no anticipó la reacción del dueño de casa._

_ —¿Sirius? ¡Pero si tú eres Sirius! ¡James me ha hablado mucho sobre ti y te tiene en muy alta estima!_

_ —El mismo —se atrevió a decir Sirius, apenas atreviéndose a creer que alguien no emitiera juicios en base al nombre—. Verá, el punto es que mi familia es una manada de idiotas que creen que los magos de sangre pura son lo mejor que hay y, honestamente, no comparto sus creencias. Y llegó un punto en el que no lo soporte más, pesqué mis cosas y escapé de mi casa._

_ No sabía si el hombre era una persona caritativa o si sentía una potente animadversión hacia los Black, pero Sirius se quedó de piedra por unos momentos cuando el padre de James respondió._

_ —No es necesario que me digas más, muchacho. Coge tu maleta y entra. Eres bienvenido en esta casa, no como en ese lugar del que huiste._

_ Cuando Sirius pudo reaccionar, tomó su maleta y entró a la casa. El padre de James le indicó una habitación desocupada y Sirius entró. No era un lujo de dormitorio como el que tenía en su casa en Grimmauld Place, pero de algún modo lucía más acogedora que la otra, tal vez por el espíritu de los dueños de casa._

_ Sólo segundos pasaron desde que Sirius salió de su nueva habitación cuando James apareció en el pasillo, arrollándolo con un abrazo de oso, aunque él no fuese para nada corpulento._

_ —¡Canuto!_

_ —¡Cornamenta!_

_ —¿Cómo diantres llegaste aquí? ¿Te apareciste?_

_ Sirius se encogió de hombros._

_ —Sabes que todavía no estoy en edad para hacerlo y, si supiera cómo, no sabía en qué lugar vivías, así que tomé el Autobús Noctángulo. Llegué hace unos diez minutos atrás._

_ —¿Sabes Canuto? Me alegra que hayas escogido este lugar para quedarte. Como es mi casa, nada de bromas, pero nos dedicaremos a ser los amigos que somos._

_ —¿Y cómo van las cosas con Lily?_

_ —Aceptó tener una cita conmigo, pero tuve que suplicarle para que accediera. ¡Imagínate! ¡James Potter suplicando!_

_ —Para todo hay una primera vez Cornamenta._

_ —Ojalá no fuesen así las cosas —gruñó James, claramente avergonzado._

_ Cinco minutos después, la señora Potter, una atractiva pelirroja de unos cuarenta y tantos, llamó a la mesa a todos los presentes porque la cena acababa de ser servida. Cuando Sirius tomó su lugar entre los Potter, nunca en toda su vida se sintió tan aceptado y acogido. Al fin había hallado calidez entre tanta frialdad, al fin veía sonrisas en lugar de muecas de asco y miradas desdeñosas._

_ En retrospectiva, si Sirius no hubiese sido tan amigo de James, quizá todavía andaría vagando en la calle y hubiese hallado un destino muy diferente._

* * *

Sirius tenía una sonrisa bien puesta en su cara. Pese a que James ya no estaba con él, las reminiscencias de su amistad todavía estaban ancladas a él como la herrumbre de un metal expuesto al aire. De no ser por su amistad con él, tal vez Sirius no estaría de pie mirando su propia genealogía. Sin embargo, ese no era el máximo honor que había provenido de su mejor amigo. Habría más por delante.

* * *

_Sirius había sido el responsable de lo que estaba pasando delante de él. Dos almas se iban a unir para siempre, dos almas que en condiciones normales no tenían cómo encontrarse. Pero la mediación de Sirius Black permitió a James Potter, ahora ataviado con un traje sastre que le quedaba un poco apretado, tener una oportunidad para enamorar a Lily Evans, ahora ataviada con un vestido blanco como mandaba la norma, simple, sin volados ni encaje, sólo seda satinada. Y, a juzgar por lo que estaba pasando allí, James tomó su oportunidad._

_ Y a Sirius lo designaron padrino de bodas por ello._

_ Después de la ceremonia de matrimonio vino la fiesta. Y allí Sirius tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con James acerca de su nueva vida._

_ —¿Y bien? ¿Qué se siente estar casado?_

_ James asintió en señal de aprobación._

_ —Mejor de lo que temía, peor de lo que esperaba._

_ —Ojalá que Lily no te haya escuchado._

_ —Relájate. Sólo estoy bromeando. Lily es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida_

_ Sirius pegó un silbido de admiración._

_ —Nunca creí que ustedes dos tenían pinta de estar juntos. No se soportaban en el colegio, ¿recuerdas?_

_ —Afortunadamente, el tiempo siempre sale al rescate._

_ —¿Sabes James? Creo que en tu familia hay una especie de maldición._

_ —¿A qué te refieres?_

_ —Tu mamá es pelirroja. Y por las fotos que vimos en tu casa, tu abuela por parte paterna también es pelirroja. —Sirius le echó una mirada rápida a Lily, quien estaba de espaldas a él, dialogando con Marlene McKinnon, la dama de honor. Su cabello, de un rojo intenso, fulguraba con las luces de los candelabros—. De todas las chicas que babeaban por ti, tenías que casarte con una pelirroja James._

_ —Somos suertudos entonces —dijo James, admirando a Lily también—. Considero que las pelirrojas son muy atractivas._

_ —Si no tienes cuidado, tu hijo va a seguir el mismo camino._

_ —Eso espero —dijo James, luciendo muy esperanzado._

_ Sirius, pese a que no tenía pareja, no sentía envidia hacia James, sino todo lo contrario. No podía sentir envida por alguien como James, por alguien que lo dio todo por él, que estuvo en todas con él y que lo apoyó cuando su propia familia lo desacreditó._

_ —Perdóname por sonar cursi James, pero has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás. Estuviste conmigo desde el principio y jamás me fallaste, me aceptaste a pesar de mi apellido. —Sirius ahora lucía serio—. Ahora, perdóname por esto pero tengo una orden para ti. Ve por Lily y se feliz. Naciste para serlo._

_ El abrazo de ambos amigos fue memorable. Llamó la atención de todos los asistentes a la fiesta y por momentos el feliz acontecimiento que se estaba celebrando quedó olvidado. Y ambos volvieron a prometerse lo que se prometieron hace años atrás; estar allí, sin importar la situación._

_ —Sirius —dijo James—. Sé que estamos en un momento difícil, con el Innombrable haciendo de las suyas, y por eso quiero que me hagas este honor. Si llego a tener un hijo y yo y Lily somos asesinados, júrame que harás todo lo posible por proteger a nuestro retoño. Cuídalo como a tu propio hijo._

_ Sirius estrechó la mano que James le estaba tendiendo._

_ —Daré mi vida por él si es necesario —juró._

_ Un tiempo más tarde, el primer hijo de James y Lily Potter nació. Lo llamaron Harry y Sirius fue designado su padrino, quien estuvo a punto de soltar lágrimas de orgullo._

_ —Te hago una apuesta —dijo Sirius mientras sostenía a su ahijado en brazos—. Cincuenta Galeones a que Harry se enamora y se casa con una pelirroja._

_ James sonrió. Ese Sirius jamás iba a cambiar. Y era por eso que era su mejor amigo, y era por eso que se ganó el derecho de ser el padrino del pequeño Harry Potter._

_ —De acuerdo._

* * *

Ahora Sirius lucía cabizbajo, cuando hace minutos atrás estaba contento con sus propias memorias. Sobre todo porque un año y tres meses después que ambos acordaran semejante apuesta, James y Lily fueron cruelmente asesinados por Voldemort, dejando a Harry huérfano a muy temprana edad. Y lo que era peor, Peter, amigo de Sirius y de James, acusó a Sirius de vender a los Potter al Innombrable para salvar su pellejo antes de simular su propia muerte.

Y por su culpa fue enviado a Azkaban sin juicio ni ceremonia.

Sirius había perdido gran parte de su vida por culpa de la traición de Peter Pettigrew. Y encerrado en las laberínticas entrañas de la prisión de los magos, Sirius se obsesionó con Peter, con la idea de su inocencia, con pensamientos que los dementores no le podían arrebatar. Y cuando Harry estaba en tercer año, creyendo sin querer una gran mentira sobre él, todo salió a la luz.

* * *

—_Debiste haber sabido que si Voldemort no te iba a cazar, nosotros lo haríamos. Adiós Peter._

_ Aquellas fueron las palabras de Remus Lupin antes que él y un Sirius Black muy diferente del que había sido designado padrino de bodas de dos personas ya muertas apuntaran sus varitas hacia un demacrado Peter Pettigrew. Aquel habría sido el fin para Colagusano de no haber sido por la intervención de Harry._

_ —No. No lo maten. Que vaya a Azkaban._

_ Sirius y Remus miraron a Harry, incrédulos. Peter en cambio, lucía muy agradecido._

_ —Creo que tienes todo el derecho de decidir qué hacer con él —dijo Sirius, un poco decepcionado—. Pero piensa, piensa en lo que hizo._

_ —Peter irá a Azkaban. Allí pagará por los crímenes que cometió._

_ Colagusano se arrastró hacia los pies de Harry y se postró delante de él, mirándolo hacia arriba con una expresión de perrito necesitado._

_ —Gracias, gracias —farfulló Peter, terriblemente aliviado._

_ —¡Aléjate de mí! —exclamó Harry, dando un paso hacia atrás, hacia donde Ron y Hermione miraban la escena desarrollarse—. No es por lástima que te estoy perdonando la vida. Sólo lo hago porque creo que mi padre no hubiera querido que sus dos mejores amigos se convirtieran en asesinos por culpa tuya._

* * *

Sirius volvió al presente, dándose cuenta que había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. La última frase que evocó antes de salir de sus memorias se repitió ad infinitum dentro de su mente. En esa ocasión Harry había reaccionado de la misma manera en la que lo hubiese hecho James. El dicho "de tal palo, tal astilla" era cierto. Harry había heredado las mejores cualidades de James y, por desgracia, también las peores pero aquello se compensaba, y con creces, con lo que heredó de Lily. Y era que Harry se parecía tanto a James que a veces Sirius creía que su amigo había reencarnado de algún modo. Y también fue, en gran medida, gracias a Sirius que Harry llegó a la vida.

Tal vez la descendencia era una forma de inmortalidad. Porque Harry se parecía tanto a James que Sirius a veces se confundía y sus recuerdos le jugaban malas pasadas. Tal vez por eso se sentía tan unido a Harry y a veces lo trataba como si fuese su amigo ya perdido en las negras fauces de la muerte.

Sirius abandonó el tapiz con su linaje y observó desde la distancia a Harry celebrar el retorno del señor Weasley. No era James, pero era algo de él, algo que perduraba en la forma de un joven casi idéntico a él. Y Sirius comprendió, comprendió que en realidad James nunca se fue. Mientras los recuerdos de Cornamenta siguieran vivos dentro de su mente, mientras su hijo siguiera viviendo, siguiera resistiendo y continuara siendo la persona que era, James iba a seguir con él, quizá no en persona, pero sí en espíritu.

Dumbledore tenía razón: _"las personas que te quieren jamás te abandonan"._

Sirius Black ya no se sintió solo.

Sirius observó a Harry dialogar muy animadamente con Ginny Weasley y recordó una conversación muy distante en el tiempo y en el espacio.

_La apuesta sigue en pie._


End file.
